


Survival

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Trian Your Dragon (Books)
Genre: Furius Tribute, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: La vida es, definitivamente, una carrera desenfrenada. Una carrera donde perder o ganar se limita a una fina línea llamada error. Y él ganará y sobrevivirá. Cueste lo que cueste. Furius tribute





	Survival

 

**Survival**

_La vida es una carrera, Y yo ganaré_

_Yo nunca perderé_

_Elijo sobrevivir, Cueste lo que cueste_

_Y mi fuerza revelaré, A la raza humana_

_No perdonaré, La venganza es mía_

_Y yo seré quien gane._

**Survival-Muse**

La vida es, definitivamente, una carrera desenfrenada. Una carrera donde perder o ganar se limita a una fina línea llamada error. Un solo error puede costar la carrera y quitarte ventaja.

Ellos estaban a la cabeza. No dejarían a los otros adelantarse. Era su victoria. Era su momento. Solo... no quedo como querían.

No esperaban el movimiento del enemigo. No debieron acercarse demasiado, no debieron revelar la alianza. Se recrimina ese hecho. Por su culpa, su Hermano ahora está a un respiro de perder la carrera.

 _''No, no, no, no''_  se repite, sus garras rasgan con desesperación su pecho. Su Hermano no  _podía_  morir y dejarlo. Esta carrera es de los dos. Se juraron terminarla los dos.

Presiona el pecho contrario y lo envuelve con sus alas. Ruge con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado, las amargas lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos.

Si tan solo... si hubiera estado antes. Si no lo hubiera dejado ir solo.

Pero el ''si hubiera'' no existe. Lo que es, es y el tiempo no da vuelta atrás.

Escucha los pasos, las últimas lágrimas caen sobre la piel de un pálido mortal, los rizos rubios teñidos de rojo, los ojos azules otrora como dos estelas cerrados para siempre, privando al mundo de su luz.

Privándolo a él de su belleza.

Le da un beso humano por última vez y luego lame su mejilla, memoriza el sabor, su olor, su forma, y su corazón se hace añicos. Cava en la arena con desesperación. Podría volver luego a rescatar el cuerpo que le pertenece.

Le duele dejarlo ahí, y mientras echa arena sobre el aún hermoso espécimen humano, deja caer las esquirlas de su corazón roto, sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Todas para ese humano. Todas para su Hermano.

Lo cubre casi por completo pero los pasos están demasiado cerca. Abre las alas para escapar y reorganizar el nido pero algo atraviesa una de ellas. El dolor se dispara como una intensa corriente muda por todo su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente es como un sueño. Sogas sostienen sus alas con saña. Su cuerpo es lastimado con desprecio pero él lo ignora. No siente nada.

El sobrevivió. Sobrevivió a la pérdida de su alma, de su corazón, de su Hermano.

Sobrevivirá a los humanos. Ganará la carrera. Toda la raza vikinga conocerá su verdadero poder y será arrasada.

Ganará y sobrevivirá. Cueste lo que cueste.

Y vengará la muerte de su hermano


End file.
